


Touched By An Angel

by lahellyea



Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahellyea/pseuds/lahellyea
Summary: "If anyone's earned himself a night in heaven, it's you," Sienna said, grinning.Maddox felt heat creep up his cheeks. "Well...in that case..."In which Maddox goes home with Rafael.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut with maybe a little bit of fluff at the end. I’m not ashamed (yes, I am). Enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment!!!

Maddox shifted his gaze from the door, looking around for the only person that mattered right now. 

It didn't take too long. He spotted Rafael lingering by the doorway, slipping on his jacket. 

"I'll see you later," Maddox said hurriedly to Sienna, who gave him a knowing look. 

"Goodnight, Maddox.” 

Maddox barely heard her as he slid off the barstool and began weaving through the crowd. Some people attempted to congratulate him once more, but he didn't stop to chat.

"Thank you, thank you..." He said distractedly in response to one of the medical interns he knew the name of but currently couldn't recall. Rafael was turning to the door now, his gaze fixed outside. 

Maddox finally weaved his way around the last person and reached out to touch his shoulder. He turned and his face immediately lit up.

"Hey, Maddox. I thought I just saw you by the bar."

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Maddox said with a mock pout.

Rafael gave him the easy smile he loved, the one that made his knees weak. 

"You looked like you were having fun. I didn't want to interrupt." Rafael moved closer, the door forgotten. 

Maddox felt his heart do a flip. Rafael was many things: courageous, selfless, kind...and incredibly considerate, almost to a fault. It only killed him inside, really, when he was like this.

"What if I wanted you to?" He smiled at Rafael. 

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" He raised an eyebrow, the smile now mysterious. 

"You'll see." Maddox took his hand and felt Rafael squeeze back. And with that, he pulled him out the door, leaving all the noise and celebration behind. 

The taxi ride seemed to take forever. It didn't help that Rafael kept throwing him flirty glances while they sat together in the backseat. His knees would occasionally bump against his, while his fingers teased up his arm, sending Maddox to the brink of his self-control. 

When the taxi finally rolled to a stop outside his apartment, Maddox pulled out a few notes and handed it to the taxi driver. 

"Thank you, keep the change!” 

The two of them got out of the car. Before the taxi had even pulled away, they were already inside and calling for the lift. 

"I don't think I've ever taken this long to get home.” 

The lift ride seemed impossibly long as well. Oh, how he wanted to push Rafael against the glass doors and kiss him in full view of anyone looking their way. It was tempting, yes, but Maddox forced himself to remember that the best gratification came with patience. 

Rafael seemed to know what he was thinking. He bit his lip. 

"Just a little more," Maddox said, more to himself than to Rafael, as he tried not to keep his gaze on his lips.

The lift finally reached the 20th floor. Maddox reached for Rafael's hand once more, lacing their fingers together. They walked hand-in-hand like this, their footsteps echoing quietly down the corridor. 

"My apartment's just there," He said, pointing ahead. They reached the gate, and Maddox pulled out his set of keys. The door unlocked with a satisfying click, and then the two were finally inside. 

Rafael wasted no time. He pushed Maddox against the door and immediately captured his lips with his own. Maddox let out a sigh, parting his lips to bring Rafael closer. He let out a hum and pressed against him, his hands wandering to Maddox's waist. 

His lips moved desperately against his, as if he’d been waiting for this the entire night. Maddox thought Rafael’s lips tasted faintly of tequila and maraschino cherries, which honestly wasn’t a bad way for a man to taste. 

He suddenly remembered Rafael's surgical scars. It didn't seem to bother him, but there was no harm in being sure. Maddox pulled away, drawing a breath. 

"Raf...you're still hurt. Maybe you should take it easy."

Rafael smiled, his gaze dark in the dim light. "I'm tired of being careful, Maddox." His hands trailed down to the waistband of Maddox's pants, tracing it with teasing fingertips before moving them back up. "And I know what I want."

Maddox returned the smile. "Oh? And what is it you want?"

"Right now?" Rafael's gaze moved down his chest. His fingers played with the hem of his shirt. "I really, _really_ want to see your bedroom."

Maddox felt his heart race. "Then follow me."

They walked through the apartment, half stumbling, half holding on to each other. Halfway down the hallway, Rafael pulled him into another kiss. 

"Mmm, Raf...nearly there..."

Maddox reached for his door, the last one on the left. It crashed open and Rafael pulled him in, lips never leaving his. 

They took a few more steps together before Maddox felt his knees hit the bed, and then he was lying on the covers with Rafael on top. Rafael leaned into him, his hands going to cup his face as he kissed him deeply. 

When they paused for breath, Maddox lifted his hand to gesture around the room. 

"Here it is, in all its glory. What do you think?"

Rafael didn't look around. Instead, his gaze roamed over his features, then down his body. Maddox felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. 

"Amazing," Rafael breathed.

He moved off Maddox, allowing him to sit up. Maddox reached out and slipped his hands under Rafael's shirt, gently tracing the taut muscles underneath. He sucked in an audible breath. 

" _Maddox_ ," He said, his voice trembling. "You're driving me crazy."

Maddox couldn't resist letting a smirk past his lips. "I'm just getting started."

Rafael shrugged out of his jacket and threw it off, then allowed Maddox to reach for his shirt and pull it over his head. That too ended up on the floor moments later.

Maddox admired his muscular chest for a moment, then reached out to place a hand over his heart. His skin was hot. His heartbeat, at first steady under his fingers, quickened after a few moments. He met Rafael's gaze and considered what he could do with him. 

"Turn around," He said, getting an idea. Rafael complied immediately, shifting on his knees to turn his back to him. 

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked, his voice thick. 

"I’m…” Maddox let the sentence hang in the air for a second. “Giving you a massage. I've picked up some skills from that book you lent me."

Rafael let out a chuckle. "Then let's see what you can do."

Maddox warmed his hands, rubbing them together before placing them on Rafael's shoulders. He tensed up under his touch. 

"Hey.” Maddox leaned in to whisper behind his ear and felt him shudder. "Relax for me, Raf."

Rafael sucked in a breath. His shoulders slackened. "Yes, doctor.” 

The obedient tone in Rafael's voice sent another tingle down his spine. He closed his eyes for a moment, steadying himself, then focused once more on the task at hand.

Maddox gripped his shoulders and began kneading his fingers into his back. Rafael let out a gasp. 

"Oh my god...that feels incredible." Rafael paused, and Maddox could tell that he was smiling. 

"I know saving lives is important and all, but I think you missed your calling."

He bit back a laugh. "Maybe. But now you get to keep my massage skills all to yourself."

"That works, too."

He continued working on Rafael's back, feeling his strong muscles and working out the knots in them until Rafael was putty in his hands.

"How was that?" He asked, running his hands lightly down his spine a final time before letting go. 

"Perfect." Rafael turned back around, his gaze intense. He leaned in to kiss him, lips soft and warm, while his hands drifted down to his shirt. "Maddox...I want to touch you." 

Maddox smiled and guided his hands to his body. Rafael’s hands, gentle and teasing, brushed against his sides as he pulled the shirt up and over his head. Then he reached for his pants, working deftly to undo his belt and buttons, and slid them down his legs easily. The cold air hit his bare skin as it was exposed, and Maddox suppressed a shiver. 

Rafael noticed this. He leaned in, warm hands sliding over Maddox's chest, then drew back slightly to press his lips to his collarbone, teasing him with light butterfly kisses while his hand slid lower, then lower still... 

Maddox felt a jolt of pleasure run through him as Rafael's warm hands wrapped around his cock, moving up and down with slow, steady strokes. His thumb rubbed the head _just_ right, causing him to buck into his hand. Combined with the sensation of Rafael's lips on his skin, he was drifting, falling, in a state of bliss. 

"Fuck, Rafael. Oh god, _please_..."

Maddox had been holding on to Rafael's hips, but now he moved his hands to reach for his belt. Before he could unbuckle it, however, Rafael pulled away. He met Maddox's confused gaze and gave him a shy smile. 

"Let me focus on you for a while," He said, biting his lip. His hands slipped down Maddox's underwear once more, leaving him breathless. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Oh—yes," Maddox gasped, feeling himself shiver under his touch. Every caress, every kiss felt like a declaration of love from Rafael. And that was exactly what he needed—to feel cherished and supported by the person he cared for the most. None of the support he received today would have mattered if Rafael hadn't been there for him all this while. 

Maddox realised he'd fallen silent. Rafael drew back and looked at him, eyes searching his face. "Maddox? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He shook his head, unable to hold back a smile at the genuine worry in his eyes. "Everything's perfect."

He smiled back, lips tilting into an adorable grin. Maddox knew then that he could never tire of looking at that smile. 

Rafael leaned in to kiss him once more: sweetly at first, then more passionate as his tongue teased his. His hand continued the steady pace while his other hand reached up to cup Maddox's face, thumb stroking his cheek gently. 

Rafael's grip on his cock was almost punishing. His hand twisted and moved so skilfully; he couldn't hold back the needy moans that escaped his lips as they kissed. When he began to speed up, Maddox knew he was close. But it wasn’t time yet.

“My turn,” He forced out, clenching his teeth as another wave of pleasure washed over him. “Take off those pants.” 

Rafael pulled away to look at him, eyes filled with such pure devotion that it made Maddox shiver again. 

“Yes, doctor,” He said, biting his lip.

“Fuck, Raf, you can’t—” Maddox cut himself off, feeling a tug of warmth at the base of his stomach. “You’re killing me here.”

Rafael grinned. “I’m...sorry?” 

His hands went to his jeans, where he undid them and kicked them off, revealing the rest of him. Maddox’s eyes were drawn to his muscular thighs, which looked as though they’d been shaped by a sculptor. By now, he was sure Rafael was some kind of god or higher being or angel—there was no way someone _this_ magnificent was mortal. 

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” He whispered, and watched as a dark blush crept up the other man’s cheeks. 

“I…” Rafael looked away, clearly flustered. “So are you, Maddox.” 

“Can I touch you?”

Rafael's eyes darted back to him, expression filled with longing. “Yes, please.”

Maddox placed his hands on Rafael’s waist once more, feeling his steady breathing. Even in the dim light, the surgical scars stood out in stark contrast against his skin. He traced his finger along McBurney’s point, the incision he’d made. Rafael drew in a sharp breath. 

“Does it hurt?” Maddox asked. 

“Right now?” Rafael took his hand, guiding him slowly over his soft skin. “I can’t even feel it.” 

Relieved, Maddox leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lips. Rafael let out a happy sigh. 

“Mmm...can you feel _this_?” 

He slid his hand down his torso, moving lower until his fingers brushed the tiny hairs at the base of his stomach. He waited one moment, meeting Rafael’s gaze, and then took hold of his cock.

Rafael moaned as he began sliding his fist up and down his length. Precome leaked out at the tip of the head and Maddox gathered it with his thumb, slicking up his shaft, allowing for his movements to go easier and faster. He tightened his grip. A wet, obscene sound filled the air, backed by Rafael’s breathy moans. 

“Lie back,” Maddox said. A look of surprise crossed Rafael’s expression, but he leaned back into the pillows without question.

Maddox shifted to lie on his stomach, propping on his elbows between Rafael’s muscular thighs. His hand resumed the steady strokes, eliciting a moan from him once more. Then Maddox lowered his mouth, poking out his tongue to _just_ lick the head of Rafael’s cock. 

Rafael shivered. “Oh, Mads...”

Pleased with his reaction, Maddox took it further, kissing the tip and feeling warm precome on his lips. Then he stuck out his tongue once more to press and lick up the underside of the head. 

Rafael’s moans grew into low, needy cries, and he threw his head back, eyes screwed shut. His hands went to his hair. He tangled his fingers in it, tugging gently whenever he went deeper. 

Rafael was bucking forward slightly, a string of incoherent mumbling spilling from his lips as he moved. His thighs, which were squeezing on both sides of Maddox’s head, quivered as he sucked him off. 

Maddox pushed forward and felt the head of his cock bump into the back of his throat. He fought the resistance building there. His eyes prickled with tears on reflex—but it was Rafael, and he wanted to do more. He stroked the rest of his length with his hand, matching the pace he set with his mouth. 

By now, he had gotten used to all of Rafael’s most sensitive areas, and knew he could draw out the biggest reactions from him if he dragged his tongue up the vein that ran along the underside of his shaft. So he did just that: the reaction was immediate. 

“Fuck…!” Rafael said breathlessly, his voice turning into a whine as he twitched against his mouth. “Oh my god.”

It occurred to Maddox that he’d never heard Rafael swear before. That meant he was doing something right. 

“Maddox,” Rafael said. Maddox looked up and made eye contact with him, never breaking the steady pace with his hands and mouth. Rafael’s eyes were glazed over and heavy-lidded from pleasure, but his voice was steady.

“Maddox...I need you.”

He lifted his mouth off Rafael’s cock, sucking the head a final time before pulling away.

“How?” Maddox asked. He trailed a hand up his thigh. “Tell me.” 

Rafael sat up, taking Maddox’s hands in his. 

“I want...I want to take care of you.” He bit his lip, eyes shining. “Will you let me?”

“Raf, anything for you. But...” Maddox paused. A part of him was worried about Rafael again: he just couldn’t help it. “Your injuries. Are you sure?” 

Rafael smiled. “I’m fine, Maddox. Trust me.” He brought his hands up to his lips, pressing them to his fingers. Maddox felt his breath get caught in his throat. 

_He’s fucking amazing,_ He thought.

“If you’re sure.”

He pulled him in for a chaste kiss. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” 

Maddox’s heart fluttered as Rafael flipped them over so that he was the one lying on the pillows. He climbed on top of him, leaning down to press his lips down his neck. With his eyes closed, he felt Rafael’s hands running down his body until they rested on his hip. His grip was gentle, but he held him fast. It made him feel small, overpowered. He realised he didn’t mind one bit. 

Rafael’s hands went down to grip him again, and he arched up against his hold. 

“Please, Raf, I want…” 

“Where’s the—?” 

Maddox cut him off. “Second drawer.”

Rafael chuckled, then moved off him for the briefest moment to reach for his nightstand, where he pulled open the drawer and took out the bottle of lube. He then moved between his legs and opened the bottle. It snapped open, the sound echoing through the room, and he squirted out a generous amount onto his fingers.

 _That’s fair,_ Maddox thought.

He spread his legs further apart as Rafael began coating his fingers with lube. Then he slid them between his legs, pressing, with the gentlest touch, right at his entrance. The lube was cold; Maddox tensed up involuntarily. Rafael looked up, meeting his eyes. 

“Maddox?” He asked, the question in his eyes.

“Keep going, Raf,” He pleaded, moving his hips. Maddox could hear the desperation in his voice; but just like this was way overdue, he was way past giving a fuck right now. 

A beat passed, with Rafael hesitating— _Too goddamn sweet,_ Maddox thought—but then his fingers started moving. His digits circled his entrance first, slicking up the rim before he pressed one finger in. 

The sudden intrusion made him tense up again. He could feel his stomach tighten as Rafael worked his index finger in him, twisting and curling to press against _that_ spot. His thumb caressed the tender skin around his rim and it was just too much. 

“Fucking _hell_ ,” He breathed out. 

“Is this okay?” Rafael teased. His finger pulled out slowly, torturously, and pushed back in again. 

“Oh, god. Yes. More.” He lifted his hips to press against his hand.

The movement of his fingers grew more steady. He worked with one finger at first, then another, spreading him open, working him loose, but it wasn’t enough, just yet. 

Rafael seemed to know what he was thinking, as usual. He gave him a playful look, his free hand gripping around his cock. He stroked him slowly, this time with the added lube, and Maddox couldn’t help but arch up against the sensation. His hands were so hot and slick and moved just _right_ ; at this rate, he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. 

“Rafael!”

“Yes?” He asked, grinning. 

“Fuck me. I want your—” His curled fingers hit the spot again and Maddox threw his head back against the pillows, feeling warmth course through him. “Ohhh.” 

“You look so good like this,” Rafael murmured, his voice hoarse. He slid his fingers out of Maddox, hands going to his own cock. He stroked himself, lubing up his thick shaft. His breathing grew heavier, his face screwed up in pleasure. 

He positioned himself between Maddox’s legs. His hands pushed Maddox’s thighs apart, hands gripping tight. The head of his cock was pressed up against his rim, the thick member hot and slick. 

Rafael met his eyes. His gaze softened. 

“You’re beautiful.”

“I know.” Maddox moved his hips, letting him know that he was growing impatient.

Rafael let out a small huff of laughter. Then he complied, his hips shifting forward. Maddox felt the head of his thick cock press inside him. It burned, even as Rafael slid in carefully, and Maddox was again reminded of how overpowered he was underneath him.

“Yess…that feels so good, Raf.”

Rafael moved slowly. He supposed it was for both of their sakes’—in fact, it was better this way. Maddox felt every inch as his cock pushed further in, breaching him, splitting him apart in the best way.

Maddox was sure Rafael was the biggest he’d ever taken, but also the most gentle. As Rafael pushed in inch by inch, filling him entirely, he wondered how he’d existed in any other state before.

And then Rafael began moving for real, and Maddox almost lost it right there. He pulled out almost all the way each time, pausing for only the briefest moment before easing back in. The angle at which Rafael was moving brushed that sweet spot again, and combined with his slow, steady thrusts, Maddox couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything except for the sensation of being _so fucking full_ and the intense waves of pleasure washing over him. 

He was vaguely aware that he was whining, surprising himself with the needy cries that escaped him as Rafael entered him, over and over. But every thrust felt so good—he couldn’t find words to tell him how he felt. He just wrapped his legs around Rafael’s hips and succumbed to it all. 

He looked up at Rafael through his haze of ecstasy and saw that the other man seemed equally raptured, his eyes heavy-lidded and glassy while his forehead creased in concentration. 

“Mads...Maddox, you feel—“ Rafael broke off into a low moan and he sped up for a moment, his hips snapping forward and jerking Maddox backwards from the force. “You feel incredible.” 

“Harder,” Maddox gasped, feeling Rafael deep inside him but still wanting, needing _more_. He tightened his legs around him.

Rafael was happy to oblige. He took hold of Maddox’s hands and pushed them above his head, holding him down as he sped up again, finally losing control. 

”Oh _Deus_ ,” Rafael groaned, his hands squeezing Maddox’s wrists almost painfully tight. He leaned into him, pressed him down with his weight, and began thrusting into him in earnest.

Maddox thought he knew ecstasy before, but this was on a whole other level. It was something else, being held down and controlled, but out of love and trust. He’d never felt this high before—it was a sensation he could, no, _wanted_ to get addicted to. He was hooked on everything about Rafael: the way he sounded, the way he moved, the way he felt. 

Rafael was moving hard and fast and so perfectly now, filling deep inside him with every pass. His body rubbed against his cock as he moved, pushing him to the brink. He was so, so close now. But then Rafael pulled away to prop himself up, finding a different angle, and Maddox felt his orgasm begin to ebb away. He groaned. 

“I can’t, Raf, I need...”

“Shh,” He whispered. “I got you, Maddox. I got you...”

The soft words sent a rush of heat back down to the base of his stomach, tugging stronger than ever at his cock. Maddox arched up at the pleasure filling every inch of his body, and Rafael smiled, taking hold of him. 

“Mads,” He said quietly. “Let go for me, baby.”

The roughness of his thrusts, in contrast to his gentle command and even gentler grip, quickly became too much for him to bear. 

“ _Rafael!_ ”

His orgasm came in a rush, slamming into him like a freight train. He blacked out as it hit him. Maddox scrambled to reach for something, and upon feeling his fingers brush the poles of the bed frame, he grabbed on and held it like a lifeline as he was sent into a state of pure bliss. 

It was as though lightning had struck him—every cell in his body was on fire. He felt himself tense up as he arched off the pillows, and he closed his eyes, feeling himself get ripped apart by a rush of something just _so_ raw and blissful from inside. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and he cried as he let himself be taken away. 

But it was all over too quickly. Maddox came back down from heaven, regaining control over his senses as his orgasm faded. Different sensations came rushing back to him all at once. His skin suddenly felt hot and wet from come. His eyes burned. His thighs trembled from the aftershocks. 

Meanwhile, Rafael had reached his own orgasm, wrought out of him sometime during Maddox’s climax. He had let go of Maddox’s hands, and was now holding on to his trembling thighs while he rode his own orgasm out, gritting his teeth and murmuring words Maddox couldn’t quite understand, until he realised Rafael had switched to Portuguese while in his state of euphoria. 

His insides were filled with a hot wetness as Rafael shot his load inside him. He was slowing down now, coming down from his high. Even while spent, the friction of Rafael’s cock in him still felt amazing. 

He looked up at him and met his eyes as they both caught their breath. Rafael gave him a crooked smile, then leaned in to capture his lips in a sweet, open-mouthed kiss. His tongue pushed into his, and just like that, Rafael stole his breath away all over again. 

When they pulled apart, Rafael had a tender look in his eyes. He lifted his hand and cupped Maddox’s face, looking at him with their faces just inches apart. His thumb reached up to wipe away the tears that gathered on his cheek.

“That…that was something else, Maddox.”

Maddox bit his lip. Maybe it had something to do with the way Rafael was looking at him now, or the afterglow of the bond they just shared, but if he hadn’t just stopped himself, he knew a certain three words would’ve tumbled out of his mouth. 

“Are you alright?” Rafael asked, eyebrows furrowed, and he realised he hadn’t replied. 

“I’m catching my breath,” He said lamely. “Raf, you’re amazing.”

He supposed ‘amazing’ would have to do for now to express the way he felt. He didn’t want to scare Rafael off by suddenly making declarations of love, but maybe someday, he could try this again. 

“You too.” Rafael smiled. He moved to lie beside him, pulling Maddox into his embrace. He planted a tender kiss on his forehead, then began threading his fingers through his hair, easing out the knots in them. Maddox hummed in satisfaction, closed his eyes, and let Rafael take care of him.

It was warm and safe in Rafael’s arms, and as of tonight, everything was perfect. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I like Ethan, I don’t really see how it’s fair that he got a short extra scene of the morning after when Rafael and Bryce didn’t (I bought all three scenes, because I am so torn). So here it is: a morning-after scene with Rafael!

Sunlight kissed open Maddox’s eyelids as he woke up. It was early morning; pale sunlight filtered in through the windows, casting soft shadows across the room. But it was the same view as always, and Maddox’s gaze was focused on the one thing that made this morning stand out from all the others: Rafael.

Maddox found himself short of breath as he gazed at the other man. Rafael had an arm thrown carelessly across Maddox’s waist. He tried to remain motionless, lest he wake the sleeping angel beside him. Rafael always looked gorgeous, but right now, he seemed even more so. His full lips were parted slightly, as though he’d just finished a thought. His soft brown curls fell haphazardly over his face, shielding his eyes from the sunlight that filtered in. There was a pillow crease on his cheek.

In other words, he looked perfect.

Maddox took his gaze away from Rafael and let out a happy sigh. Laying there, just like that, felt wonderful. At that moment, there was nothing that he could possibly be worried about: he would be allowed to perform medicine again. Banerji was fully recovered. Ethan was returning to Edenbrook.

And most importantly, he had an angel in his bed this morning.

A smile made its way onto lips, and Maddox let it linger there. He gazed at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the city far below them, relaxed and at peace. Sleep began inching back into his consciousness, and he let it, succumbing to the gentleness of the morning.

\-- 

It seemed only moments later when Maddox felt the sensation of someone running their fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes languidly. 

It was much brighter in the bedroom now—the walls were splashed with golden rays of sunshine, and Maddox caught a glimpse of the white-blue sky through the windows. He glanced up and saw that the hand belonged to Rafael, who smiled when he saw that Maddox was awake. 

“Hey,” Rafael murmured, his voice husky from sleep. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” He replied, stifling a yawn. Rafael untangled his fingers from his hair and moved it down to cup his face, thumb sliding to touch his cheek. Maddox smiled and leaned into his touch, feeling warm and safe and _loved_. 

“Sorry for waking you,” Rafael began. His thumb stroked his skin in slow, gentle circles. “But you have work today, Mads.”

Maddox sighed, remembering. “I don’t wanna get up,” He grumbled. 

“Well…” A slow smile spread across Rafael’s face. “We don’t have to _just_ yet.”

“Mmm.” Maddox liked where this was going. “We don’t.”

He leaned in, and Rafael mirrored his movement. Their lips met. Maddox let his eyes flutter closed as the other man deepened the kiss, fingers sliding back behind his head to tug on his hair. He kissed him, again and again, lips leaving his only for the shortest moment before he pressed them back to Maddox’s, rendering him breathless. 

Then Rafael planted one final kiss on the corner of his lips before he pulled away. Maddox had trouble opening his eyes for a few moments. When he did, he saw that Rafael was grinning at him, the smile radiant and pure. His heart fluttered. 

“Ready to get up now?” Rafael teased. 

Maddox fought to keep his voice even. “I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

“No, not really.”

Rafael sat up, stretching his arms above his head, then slid out of bed. Maddox admired the curve of his butt, his toned legs, as he moved. Rafael turned back and held out a hand for Maddox to take, lips twisting in an amused smile when he saw him looking.

“Come on, Maddox. You love your job.”

Maddox shook his head, but he took Rafael’s outstretched hand, allowing the other man to pull him out of bed. “Not right now, I don’t.”

Rafael chuckled, bending down to retrieve his clothes from the floor. “You’ll feel better after some coffee.”

“You know what? At this point, I might actually have a resistance to caffeine.”

They continued talking while they got dressed. Maddox was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable and easy it felt—as though they’d been waking up together for years. He bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. (Well, maybe not _that_ comfortable that he didn’t mind Rafael thinking he normally smiled at his shirts before putting them on.)

“What do you want for breakfast?” He asked Rafael as they stepped out the door together. “I think we have eggs, but Sienna might’ve used them for creme brûlée, which went terribly, by the w—”

“Good morning!” Someone interrupted. Both of them jumped. 

At the dining table sat Sienna and Elijah, in the middle of breakfast. Sienna was smirking at Maddox, one eyebrow arched. 

Maddox felt like slapping himself. Of _course_ his roommates would still be home. ( _Great work, Doctor.)_ He froze, unsure of what to say. But then Rafael stepped forward, smiling.

“Hey, guys. Good morning.” 

“Are you hungry? We have eggs.” She squinted at Maddox in mock annoyance, letting him know she’d heard him.

Rafael gave Maddox a sidelong glance, a twinkle in his eyes. “Sure, that would be nice. Thanks.”

They joined them at the dining table. Rafael slid into the seat next to Elijah, and Maddox prepared to sit opposite him, but then Sienna pulled him up by the elbow. 

“Woah, hey—”

“Can you help me out in the kitchen, Mads?” She asked sweetly.

“Oh.” Maddox knew what was coming. “Um. Sure.”

He turned to look at Rafael, pulling his best _Help me!_ face. Rafael just smiled back, his face a portrait of innocence. 

“I’ll take my eggs scrambled,” He called, as Sienna pulled him away. 

_Damn you, Aveiro!_

Sienna led him to the kitchen in front of a bowl and placed four eggs and a fork in his hands. “Here. Get to work.”

Maddox focused extra hard on the eggs, tapping them one by one against the counter, and watched intently as they fell into the bowl—anything to avoid Sienna’s smug look. 

“So…” She said in a sing-song voice. “Superman, huh?”

He pursed his lips and dragged the fork through the eggs, concentrating hard until they were whisked into a light yellow colour. Then he whisked them some more, for good measure.

“What about him?” He finally asked when the silence stretched beyond what was comfortable.

“Firstly,” Sienna snatched the bowl away from him. “Are you guys together?”

With nothing to beat up, Maddox folded his arms and looked away. A warm heat crept up his face. “Uh...we haven’t decided. Or, I didn’t ask.” 

“Why not?” Sienna was in front of the stove now, effortlessly cooking up the eggs. A delicious, creamy aroma wafted through the kitchen. 

Maddox shifted his weight between his feet. “I don’t know.”

“Do you like him?” She continued, turning to look at him.

“Of course I do!”

Sienna raised an eyebrow, not saying a word. But her question was clear: _what are you waiting for?_

Maddox considered it. He thought about the way Rafael looked this morning, the way they’d laughed, the way they’d kissed. And last night, the way he’d looked at him when he’d said...

_“I got you, Maddox. I got you.”_

God, he was so stupid. 

Sienna was dumping the eggs onto two plates. She added bacon from another pan, then approached him.

“Maddox?” She asked when he didn’t accept the plate from her outstretched arm.

Maddox took a deep breath, filled with a sense of resolve, stronger and surer than anything he’d ever felt in months. “I’m…I'm going to ask him.” 

Sienna beamed. “It’s about time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry for not updating: I had this written MONTHS ago but forgot to actually upload it (so silly of me, I know). I'm not very happy with this, but hey, a conclusion is better than no conclusion at all, right?


End file.
